1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field modular wall systems, and more particularly, relates to an improved frame and rail system to secure panels in various arrangements in a modular wall system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to construct a wall surface for a room or other structure with a plurality of prefinished rectangular panels. Such constructions using a real wood veneer, for example, can achieve a custom high-quality appearance with moderate material and labor costs. The panels usually are constructed with flat or curved cores surrounded by a perimeter frame. Typically, the panels are assembled and interconnected in an edge to edge relationship to form a workspace environment with combinations of continuous walls and corner joints.
Common connection systems, where an edge is constructed with a male connection frame member which engages a vertical female frame member along the longitudinal axis on the adjacent edge, are limited to configurations with standard panel sizes and set angles, thus limiting the flexibility of the system and any reconfiguration thereof. These wall systems tend to be permanent and do not enable disassembly without damaging the panel members. This limits options available during reconfiguration.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the views of the drawings.